


Because Disney, Cookies, and a Pillow Fort

by Crowley405



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley405/pseuds/Crowley405
Summary: Roman is overworking himself so Patton gets him to take a break. This is the first time I'm writing fanfic so I'm sorry if it is bad.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Because Disney, Cookies, and a Pillow Fort

"No! No, no! Ooo! Maybe this one? But, wait a minute, no." Roman tossed page after page of ideas onto the floor, crumpled up messes of excited curly script ending abruptly when the writer quickly decided that they weren't up to par. From an onlooker's perspective, it appeared there were as many wadded-up papers as there was sand in the desert. To Roman, it certainly felt that way. He was trudging through the sand, searching desperately for even a drop of water, a small voice inside the only hope of ever finding an oasis. If you had seen the creative side at the moment, you wouldn't have doubted that he had been. His clothes, normally perfectly ironed, were wrinkled and tightly creased, his hair in an absolute mess.  
The bags under his eyes made him look a tad too much like Virgil, most of the differences between the two sides melding into each other, as Roman was far too tired to keep up his normal eccentrics. His leg was bouncing nervously, and he looked up at the blank sheet in front of him only labeled "Outline." He had hung it up as a motivator, a wave of easy satisfaction to keep him running for the big prize, but instead of comfort, the paper only seemed to bring infinite levels of discomfort and stress. The blankness appeared to Roman as a testament to himself. How useless he was. He had so few jobs, and he couldn't do something this important right?  
A scene from Big Hero Six floated into his mind, Hiro banging his head on his desk while voicing the ideas Roman himself currently shared. Just a little bit longer, maybe he'll find his microbot. That perfect idea will just hit him and all the stress will be through. That scene's dialogue played in a rhythmic loop in Roman's head, pushing all his ideas away like there was no room for them. Nevertheless, his pencil was tightly clung into his hand, graphite lining his right arm, appearing grayer against the side's actual skin tone.  
"Hey, kiddo? You doing okay in there, bud?" Patton's voice startled Roman out of his trance and his chair, ripping his pencil through the 30th sheet of paper, and landing the surprised prince on the floor.  
"Sorry Padre, I guess I just got a little caught up with everything." Roman sighed, rubbing his head. "I just can't think of any good ideas right now. I feel like I'm drawing straws, looking for the one that's red on the bottom, but they forgot to tell me they ran out of red paint." He groaned, falling back a little bit before saying "Sorry Padre, that was a terrible and oddly specific metaphor." He looked up at Morality, only to find that Patton was staring intensely at him, examining his every feature with the utmost scrutiny. It was the most serious Roman had ever seen the moral side.  
His voice was soft, a bit afraid when he asked, “Roman, when was the last time you slept?"  
Roman blanked for a second, pausing before getting back in his chair, turning slightly to look over at his bed on the other side of the room. It was perfectly made and looked as if had been untouched for days. He swiveled back to his desk, and began digging under the mess of papers, eventually unearthing his phone. After a click of the power button, his features were dimly lit up, letting Patton clearly see the way his boyfriend's face paled. Not only was it two in the morning, it had been two days since he first sat at the desk and promised himself he would come up with something. He dropped his phone on the paper pile in exasperation, the crumples cushioning its fall.  
"Apparently not yesterday, nor the day before. Is it really two a.m.?"  
"Kiddo, bed. Time." Patton was using his stern dad voice, contrasting with the gentle pout displayed on his face.  
"I'm. Not. Tired." Roman's head was buzzing so much he felt like he would never get to sleep, so it wasn't a complete lie. Still, the moral side wasn't going to take that for an answer.  
"At least take a break."  
"Padre, you know I need an idea."  
"It can wait! You need to take care of yourself!"  
"Padre-"  
"You haven't slept in the past forty-eight hours."  
"I know but," Roman gestured to the pile helplessly. "I need an idea."  
Patton, in sensing his stern dad wasn't doing the job, decided to go full puppy-eyes. "I'll let you get back to your work if you just take a break." It was more of a question than a suggestion, and the creative side sighed heavily, his stomach clenching in pain from not being fed. Maybe Patton had a point. No, he needed an idea, just because Patton was adorable doesn't mean he should give in!  
"Padre, I really shouldn-"  
"We could watch Disney in a pillow fort." Why did he have to know him so well? Roman felt the smile grow on his face before he could stop it, and Patton knew he had won.  
" _Yes.”_  
"I'll go make cookies!" He giggled and clapped his hands excitedly.  
"I'll be right out, Patton." He was sure he hadn't heard him, the blue polo a blur out the door long before he finished what he was saying. The fanciful side stood up from his chair, picking up some of the loose papers from the ground and trying to put them in a somewhat neat stack. Then he stepped over to his mirror, attempting to straighten (gayen?) out his outfit. He fixed his sash, ran his fingers through his hair, and adjusted his costume in trying to hide some of the wrinkles and creases. Then he spotted the dark bags under his eyes that must have been the other side's clue to his present sleeping habits. He glanced down at his concealer, thinking for a moment before deciding against covering them up. Patton had already seen them, what was the point in hiding it? Besides, he was a bit too tired to fuss too much about his appearance.

He pranced into the living room of the mind palace. Roman could already smell the aroma of cookies being baked, and it occurred to him that it was not very healthy to have the first thing he had eaten in days be junk food or sweets, but he waved it off, knowing that he, being a part of Thomas's mind, did not adhere to the same rules as people. Then his gaze settled on the couch, and after moving a bit of furniture around, he relieved the couch of all its pillows. He began to build up the walls of the fort, painstakingly putting far too much effort into every detail. By the time Patton walked in with a tray of steaming hot cookies, he had built the entirety of its structure, now focusing on making it more stable and colorful. Being one of the creative sides, he could easily snap his fingers and make the whole thing rainbow, but he enjoyed the effort of tracing each pillow and drawing each castle-like tower that rose up from it. When Roman was finally satisfied with his creation, it looked like the palace of the gay Disney prince Thomas sang about wishing there was. The doorway was the simplest thing about it, just a gaping hole in the side of what otherwise looked a masterpiece. The inside was simple as well, more leaning towards Patton's tastes than Roman's own. A wave of nostalgia rushed to the moral side, and his beaming smile only grew. The only thing inside the fort, spare a few blankets, was a computer already pulled up with Moana on screen. Patton set the tray of cookies inside for them to snack on while they watched. After crawling in himself, Roman and Patton sat just an arm’s length apart from each other, and Princey clicked play. As the movie went on, the arm’s length became just a forearm, before thy wrapped themselves in each other at each sadder scene, before they just stopped letting go. The cookie tray eventually was left to crumbs, and the two sides never saw the end of the movie they had both seen so many times, instead they fell asleep curled up in each other’s arms.


End file.
